The Nerd Oath
by Someone136
Summary: When you swap a Nerd and a Guardian, what could go wrong? A lot of things. When a Nerd has to live a Guardian's life and a Guardian has to live a Nerd's life, what would happen? You will just have to read to find out. Let the moral be this: Everything is not what it seems. For CottenCandy1234's Community Battle.
1. Prologue: Celebration!

**This is for CottonCandy1234's brilliant idea of the contest: The epic battle of the fanfictions- ROTG! **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. I only own what I made up.**

**Prologue: Celebration!**

Nathan Clive pushed the glasses on his nose a little higher as he read off of the Nerd Oath notebook. The sun peaked over the high school's roofs, casting shadows onto the snowy ground. Nathan took a breath before he began. It was a pretty big occasion.

"Will you, Jake Overbay, vow to forever love math, science, video games, and basically anything nerdy? To always take the punishments, challenges, and rewards of being a Nerd with a brave face, and to always take in knowledge and smarts everyday, for they are all they ever need and all human kind ever is? Do you vow to be the most original, vintage, stereotypical nerd the world has ever seen?"

Jake breathed in a deep breath as he held in his "I will" for a short second. This is a huge title he is accepting here; not that anyone except for the Nerds or anyone he tells will know. Second thoughts pranced through his mind. He will always be a nerd if he took it; nothing else. Only a scrawny human being who loved school, sucked at gym, someone who would always do nerdy things, and someone who would do complicated equations in their spare time. Someone who would always be the most original and stereotypical nerd there ever is.

Yes, this was the right choice for him.

He looked at the tall, chubby Nerd, who is the supposed leader of it all. "I will." He smiled as he nodded.

"Congratulations, Jake Overbay. You are now officially a Nerd!" Nathan raised his arms over his head as he announced the Nerds' newest member. The three other Nerds cheered in joy. They each congratulated Jake with handshakes or quotes from their favourite movies. Their shouts of joy echoed in the school's empty parking lot.

Sammy Sutherland jumped up in down in his short and pudgy form, yellow dust puffing up into the air every time he landed. He was a mute and could not talk to save his life. Only using hand signals could he communicate with anyone. His pilot goggles perched on his head, which slightly held back his spikey blond hair.

Tiffany Fairweather clapped her hands giddily until she could no longer contain herself. The little mini robots ("dentists! They are my DENTIST assistants!") she made by herself while tinkering around with supplies she found in school, watched in amusement as their creator rushed over to the blue-eyed brunette newbie and enveloped him in a hug.

Nathan chuckled. The bag of cookies he normally carries around with him danced around in their owner's sudden bounce of laughter. Nathan's short black hair ruffled in the wind. He once again pushed up his glasses into place.

Standing to the side of their leader, Benjamin Armstrong (NEVER call him 'Benny') smiled, happy for a new member to join them. His lab glasses hung in his white lab coat's collar. He held onto the pocket that carries mini bombs shaped like little medication pills. That way, he would always be prepared to eliminate anyone who ever turns against their vow…

Meanwhile, way in the North, in the workshop of old St. Nicholas himself, the Guardians were having a little celebration of their own.

Some of North's best treats and sweets lay on the tables. All the elves scrambled over to it, in hopes to get a treat or sweet before anyone else does. They grunted and squeal in their attempt to climb up the table cloth and to those delicious snacks. The yetis walked around the workshop, socializing in their yeti language. The Tooth Fairies flew around the Pole and tried to take sneak peeks of the newest Guardian; that is, if they weren't collecting any teeth at the moment.

The Guardians themselves lounged in the "living room" of the North Pole, already pooped out from all that excitement and their most recent battle with Pitch Black. Jack looked around the room, feeling a tad overwhelmed by the number of people there was moving in the place. He had already caught the Fairies staring at him multiple times, prevented the elves from getting to their destination by freezing them, and tripped a yeti once or twice with his staff; which he then hid and pretended to be asleep so the yeti wouldn't suspect him.

He soon got bored though. Sure, this party was supposed to be for him, but he just wanted to visit the outside world for a while; to have a little time on his own.

"Hey, North?" He asked. "What is it, Jack?" North replied. He was slouched in his chair, holding some eggnog in his hands. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Do you think I can go outside for a while?" North did not think the question through, but in his groggy state, he slowly nodded his head. The winter spirit smiled, a burst of wind propelling him off his feet. "Thanks North!" He shouted over his shoulder as he flew out of the nearest open window.

Bunny came over to North's side, staring at the window Jack just flew out of. "Where is Jack going?"

"Huh? Oh, Jack? He just go outside."

"What!?"

"Leave him alone. I think he just want time to himself."

And with that, Santa Claus fell asleep.

**Yes, that was very short. But it's a prologue! So don't worry, the main action will probably appear in the next chapter.**

**Okay, first off (almost first off anyway), this is a high school and nerd fic, but I know NOTHING about any of the two! So please review to tell me suggestions about these or just plain review! I need them for this contest! **

**So, a little bit about the characters. I made each of them have the some of the same info as the Guardians they sort of relate to so it would be easier to follow on what their status is in the Nerds and because it is sort of needed in the story. I am not listing their grade because it isn't that important.**

**Nathan Clive: Leader of the Nerds. Sort of like North, but also has a different personality/past. **

**Sammy Sutherland: Original member and the oldest, even though he is the shortest. Sort of like Sandy, but also has a different personality/past.**

**Tiffany Fairweather: Only female in the Nerds group. Sort of like Tooth, but also has a different personality/past.**

**Benjamin Armstrong: Toughest member in the Nerds group. Sort of like Bunny, but also has a different personality/past.**

**Jake Overbay (closest I could find to "Overland" that is an actual surname): Newest member of the Nerds, and looks a whole lot like Jack Frost. Almost nothing like Jack.**

**So please review, whether it be just for the heck of reviewing/for the heck of helping OR to give me some suggestions about High School or Nerds!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	2. Ch 1: The Change

**Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! :)**

**Oh, and one little thing. I made a super tiny change in the first chapter. I added the word "snowy" in front of the word "ground" in the first chapter which means its winter. Really minor. It kind of sucks that whenever Jack is a spirit almost all the stories have to have a cold setting. That is, unless you want him to suffocate in the heat. So, just a minor addition.**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. I only own what I made up.**

**Chapter Two – The Change**

Jack's white hair flapped in the wind as he did flips, cartwheels, whatever he pleased to do in the wind. It felt like freedom to its fullest. After all, he did love to be on his own. He screamed and shouted, whooped and yelled, anything to let go of the previous stuffy and restrained feeling he had back at the North Pole. All the while, he kept track of where he was going: Burgess.

The winter spirit wanted to meet up with the kids there once again. They helped them win the battle with Pitch, so why not pay a visit?

As he made it to the place, he slowly descended in front of a house. He frowned at it. It seemed to have no snow on it; only on the yards. So, with a grin, Jack conjured up some of his powers to give the house rooftop some snow. Too bad he wasn't paying enough attention to notice that he was on a road in the neighbourhood and was about to get hit.

Now, we all know how everyone who doesn't believe in him will just go straight through him. Non-living things like cars, however, do not have the brains or power to believe in anything, so they can hit an immortal, whether believed in or not. Jack tried it once. Let's just say he ended up with a pretty sore back and had to limp for about a month.

The driver, oblivious to the spirit boy in front of him, just kept going straight to him. But the car in the front had suddenly stopped moving. Angry at the car, he honked his horn for a good second to signal the driver of that car to get out of the way or to keep on moving. That's what caught Jack's attention of the oncoming vehicle.

Without even thinking, he completely stopped making snow and dashed forwards, the wind pushing him along quite harshly, until he was out of the way and onto the house's lawn. Unfortunately, the wind was still blowing, blowing until its master fell face forwards into the snow. Because of this sudden fall, Jack yelped as he fell forwards, thus getting some snow in his mouth.

Jack thought this was just regular white snow, so he swallowed a little bit of it. _I made it, so I can eat it, I guess. _But he was wrong. He didn't know that this was the house of Jake Overbay, the newbie Nerd. He didn't know that in that snow was contaminated with chemicals that Jake conjured up, but threw away into the snow. He didn't know that the chemicals didn't affect anything but immortals. He didn't know that by eating some of it, he will start to lose one of the traits of being one: he would lose the trait of only being seen when believed in.

A little girl and her father was walking down the sidewalk together for their afternoon stroll when the girl saw a boy in a blue frost covered sweater, with white hair and old looking pants, and was holding a weird looking stick. He looked paler than a human being should be. The girl figured he must be freezing cold. He didn't even have any shoes on!

"Daddy," She tugged on her father's coat sleeve. "Hm?" The father said, looking straight ahead. "What is that boy doing in the snow like that?" The girl pointed at the boy with white hair. The father's face suddenly turned from calm to alarm when he looked at the teen on the lawn with his face down. He looked like he was dead! "Excuse me, young man!" The father called, first trying to see if the boy was still awake or not.

_Is he talking to me? _Jack asked himself. He was enjoying the cold that the snow brought, not even knowing how dangerous it could be. _Is he…? Nah. Adults can't see me, unless they somehow still believed. _"Excuse me!" The adult called again. The teen once again ignored the man's cries. He could hear a little girl speaking to the father again, but it seemed like nothing was going happen. Jack dismissed the thought of the adult speaking to him and thought that they had gone away. That is, until he actually felt someone touch his shoulder and say, "Are you alright?"

The winter spirit shot up from his recent position with a little yelp of surprise. Almost immediately, he was in a sitting position, back to the house's wall, eyes wide. There was a man's face and girl's face staring into his. They were kneeled in front of him, looking like they were just observing him to see if he had any injuries or not before he had sprung up with a start.

"Well, you look fine…" The man said, after checking up on Jack's face if there were any scratches or whatnot. "Do you feel okay?" He asked as he put his hand up to Jack's forehead. The man quickly drew it back though. "My goodness! You are cold!" When he looked at Jack's shocked expression, he realized he had just intruded his personal space without thinking. "I'm sorry," the man apologized as he carefully stepped back with his daughter. Yes, this man was a very selfless man; Jack could tell. He would rush over to help anybody anyway he can, whether he knew them or not.

The winter spirit still couldn't get it through his head though. "You can see me?" He asked warily. "Of course!" The man responded as he led his daughter over to his side. "Why shouldn't I?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Sure, a lot more people can see him now because they believed, but he didn't expect an adult to believe in him. Maybe it was because of his little girl.

"So, you believe in Jack Frost?" Jack continued. It was the father's turn to be confused. "What? I don't need to believe in Jack Frost to see you, young man. This cold must be getting to your head somehow. Do you need any help?" Jack couldn't believe it. "No, it's okay." He said in the mist of his shock. He had to get back to the North Pole! Something is really wrong. "Are you sure? You don't even have any shoes on. It's cold out here! You could get sick!" Jack shook his head. "No, I'm fine." _They think I'm a human! Well, a weird one at least. _"Are you one hundred percent sure?" The teen felt exasperated. "Yes! I'm fine!" He yelled. He was getting sick of the man treating him like a little kid; like he didn't know anything.

The girl jumped in surprise as the boy slowly got up. "You don't need to yell…" She said quietly. The father sort of had his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Just making sure. C'mon sweetie. We need to leave now."

Jack watched them walk away towards the busier streets. He saw the little girl taking one last glance at him and wave. She sort of understood how he felt because her father was like this almost all the time whenever she got hurt or looked like she did. Jack gave a small wave back as a corner of his mouth curved upwards.

As soon as they were just tiny little figures walking, Jack went straight back to business. He needed to get back to the North's workshop and see what was wrong with him. Being seen by just anyone isn't normal. "Wind! Take me the North Pole!" He cried as he waited for the wind to sweep him off his feet like it always did. Only, it never came. "Wind?" The teen jumped to see if it would pick him up then, but it was like it was just ignoring him. "Where are you, Wind?"

It's a surprise that no one inside the Overbay's house knew that there was a boy that looked exactly like Jake outside trying to command the winds. Actually, it's no surprise at all because there were no adults home; no one bothering to look out of the windows. It was only the five Nerds, and they were being introduced to the newest addition's room.

"I know I don't have a lot of materials here," Jake began as the four walked into his room. "but I hope we can do a some things here. I mean, I made some pretty incredible chemicals and…" He soon trailed off because he realized that he had nothing else to talk about. "Nah, it's okay. Watching a movie or reading some books would be fine." Said Benjamin, sort of spitting through his braces. "OR…" started Tiffany. "How about we make out teeth whiter!" She suddenly became more excited again. She seems to get excited a lot. "I brought over an elixir I made that would probably make our teeth whiter!"

"Probably?" Nathan said, getting suspicious of the elixir that their female friend brought over. "Well…" Tiffany began, her excitement toning down a bit as she rubbed one of her arms. She cocked her head to the side, eyes darting over to the desk that was beside her. She didn't want to look at them directly in the eyes. "The other possibility is that it'll rot your teeth and make you lose all of them…" She then looked at her companions and chuckled a little nervously. Suddenly, all her excitement came rushing back. "So can we try it?" She squealed. Benjamin rubbed his ears. The hearing aids he made and implanted in his ears kind of made everything louder than they were supposed to. He made a mental note to fix it at home.

Everyone but Sammy shook their heads. "Aw, come on!" The girl whined. "Please?" Sammy raised one of his hands, as if saying, _I don't mind if you do it._ Tiffany beamed at him. "Thanks Sammy. Do you want to try it first then?" The short boy hesitated for a second. He could lose all his teeth. But he was a brave little soul, so he confidently nodded his head.

Jake was a little worried about something. "What happens if you accidentally spill it somewhere? If it leaves a hole in the ground, my parents are going to take away all my comics!" He remembered the last time he accidentally made a hole in the ground. His parents took away his comics for a month. He didn't care about the ones that he had already read, but he was in the middle of Spider-Man's latest issue. He remembered how it was before. It was awful not knowing if Peter Parker survived the terrifying blow or not. He couldn't even find it on the Internet! No one would let him borrow their copy and the library didn't have it yet. It was awful. It was downright awful.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "It's not going to spill! I promise! Do you think I'm that clumsy as to break everything I touch? I don't think so!" She waggled a finger in Jake's direction. "No way. We'll just need to have Sammy seated for this exciting experiment. Can we borrow your chair?" Jake was still worried, but was also curious about it. Does it really work? "Uh, sure. Here, I'll get it for you."

The female smiled a wide smile. "Thanks!" She began to busy herself with opening the elixir's cap. It became quite the struggle, but whenever offered to help her, she said. "No no, it's okay. I can do this on my own. It's my experiment!" Once Jake finally put the chair in front of Sammy, Tiffany just happened to have opened the container. It was quite a surprise though as some of the liquid dripped off of the lid... and onto Jake's hair. Apparently, Jake couldn't feel anything. He just heard the pop of the lid coming off. And then the words of slight panic began. "Tiffany," Nathan said as he got the female's attention. "When you said that the thing would whiten teeth, it apparently can whiten hair too."

"What?" Tiffany snorted. "That's ridiculous!" Sammy tapped her back and frantically pointed at Jake. "Tiff, I don't think he's kidding." Benjamin said as he backed up to join the three. "Look." It was then that she finally gave up her stubborn act and looked for herself. Her face changed from stubbornness to complete shock.

Jake still didn't get what was going on. "What?" He chuckled. "Did I move the chair too fast for a regular Nerd or something?" Everyone kept staring as Jake was smiling. Soon enough, it dropped. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? Something is definitely wrong if you're staring at me like that. Is there something wrong with me?" Jake said a bit nervously. "Sort of." Said Nathan. "See for yourself." Sammy passed Jake a mirror.

"I really don't see what the problem is here." Jake said. He still hadn't looked. But when he did though, it began to sound like he was wheezing. "M-my h-hair is..." Jake said as he looked to the rest of the Nerds. His eyes grew wide. "It's…" He looked like he was having the shock of his life. It probably was.

He was about to scream out the word 'white' when Sammy covered his mouth with his hand. Jake looked down at him, eyes wide with shock. Sammy shook his head, as if to say, _Don't scream. _"Okay Jake," said Nathan. "Take some deep breaths here. Someone pass him a paper bag please." Benjamin looked around the room until he found a paper bag conveniently sitting on the desk. "Here. Breathe in this." He instructed as he passed the bag to the newbie.

After a few breaths, Jake had calmed down just a bit, but his panic from earlier got completely replaced by anger. "YOU!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Tiffany. "You did this!" Tiffany stepped back while raising her hands in front of her. "I-I didn't mean to!" She stuttered. " 'It's _not_ going to spill! I _promise._'" Jake mocked. Then he added, "Well it _did _spill! You know where? On my hair! Now my parents aren't just going to take away everything I like, they're going to kill me!" Tiffany felt very rotten inside. "I'm sorry!" Jake's eyebrows knitted together. " 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it, Tiffany! Will 'sorry' stop my parents from taking away everything? No! Will 'sorry' stop them from annihilating me!? NO!"

"Jake, you can stop now." Nathan said quietly. "Aw, and then there's school tomorrow! Do you know how much I will be ridiculed?" Jake continued. Benjamin just felt like cutting in now. He felt it had gone too far. "Jake, she's had enough. Go outside for some fresh air. You need it, buddy. We'll try to create something that'll make your hair its usual brown again."

"Fine!" Jake huffed. He knew he would probably be ridiculed if he was outside though, but right now, he just couldn't stand to look at Tiffany's face. He needed to calm down, because he feared that if he saw it again, he would just blow up. He grabbed his coat from the hanger he had in his closet and stomped down the stairs. The Nerds listened to his footsteps pound on the stairs, and they all grimaced when they heard the door slam.

They all looked at each other. Each one of them knew that they had to get their friend's original hair colour back, and fast.

**Hello again! Welcome to the Author's Note. :)**

**Again, I just want to thank you all for your support! It means a lot to me. Here are the lovely people that supported me last chapter.**

**chocolate1999**

**Guest- Thank you so much for that! Now I won't mess up the high school schedule or status. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D**

**Autumn Amber**

**Elfera- Thanks! That's so nice! :)**

**KoalaCupcake- Thanks! I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Julchen M. Liddell**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, please tell me! Thank you all so much! **

**So many thank yous...**

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :) Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **


	3. Ch 2: Twins and Blackouts

**You know, I think Dreamworks was trying to tell us something when they created Jack Frost: Stop global warming, or else this person who everyone loves will DIE! You hear that? Lets save the planet and the Guardian!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. I only own what I made up.**

**Chapter Two – Twins and Blackouts**

Jake huffed as he used all his might to slam the door shut. Satisfied with the big sound it made, he walked off his porch, but didn't go any further. He sat down on the step and sighed. Jake felt bad for yelling at Tiffany so harshly back there, but he couldn't help it. All the anger that was in him before had gotten flushed down the drain as guilt welled up inside him. He fingered his now white hair, seeing if it felt any different. No, it was the same. The teen plucked one of his hairs out, wincing and squealing as he did so. Once the stinging went down, he observed the hair.

It was as white as the snow that covered the ground. It looked as white as a blank sheet of paper. It looked like his grandpa's hair. Jake groaned as he dropped the piece of hair and dropped his head into his hands. Then he heard some grunts of effort.

He couldn't believe he didn't hear it before. Slowly, he lifted his head, peeking with one eye first, then the other until his whole face was off of his palms. His eyes slowly grew wider and wider at the thing that was making the noises.

_No, it can't be. I don't have a twin. _Jake thought. The thing… the _person_, was jumping up and down on his lawn, calling for the winds. This boy looked roughly the same age as he was and had almost the same voice as him. He almost completely forgot about Tiffany, but he didn't forget about his white hair. Why? Because the stranger also had white hair. Curiosity began to grow inside of him.

Jack looked up into the sky, waiting expectantly for Wind to come by some time. He slowly stopped his hopping though as he began to feel a cramp in the back of his neck. His started to try to catch his breath. He gave up. Jack Frost has given up on trying to get Wind's attention.

He put a hand onto his neck and began to rub it in an attempt to make the soreness go away. As he looked away from the sky and onto the house in front of him, he noticed a boy staring at him. The boy, a teen, was staring at him whilst sitting on the front porch. Jack stared back, but not into the teen's eyes. The first thought that came to mind was that he was just looking at a mirror from far away, but his reflection was wearing a coat and was sitting. Jack shook his head. He wasn't wearing any of those things, nor was he sitting. That can't be a mirror.

Jake stood up and unconsciously began to walk towards this person. The mystery boy did the same until they were right in front of each other's faces. They observed each other, trying to see if there were any differences at all in their appearances. There weren't any that they could see.

Jack took a breath and was the first to speak. "Who are you?" He asked in a low voice. His lookalike was taken aback. Usually, in a movie, whenever someone looked the same as the other, they would talk at the same time as if they had the same mind instead of only the same appearance. "My name?" he asked. "Well, yeah." Said Jack, as if that was the most obvious answer. "Uh, my name is… it's…" The teen looked at him expectantly. "It's… Why should I tell you?"

"We look like each other, so why not?" Jack shrugged. He didn't know why this stranger was so hesitant on his answer.

"Well then, I don't want to tell you!" Jake thought of the 'Stranger Danger' rule last minute before giving his name. Who knew? Maybe this person was a weird homeless person that just somehow looked like he was his identical twin. After all, he had no shoes on and had pants that looked very ancient; like they belong in the museum. All this person had was a sweater that surprisingly had no holes in it with some frost around the collar (_How is that even possible?_) and a really weird stick. _Must have been the stick for his hobo stick. _Plus, he had white hair. Despite all of this though, this person looked perfectly healthy; there weren't any scratches on him or anything. His hair wasn't even dirty! He was just really pale, scrawny just like he was, and the air around him felt a bit chillier than it was when he was on the front porch. Maybe the weather just had a sudden drop of temperature.

Jack was puzzled at why this lookalike of his would refuse to give him his name. It was only a name, nothing more. He didn't ask for his phone number or his age. How much can a name hurt? "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Jack said, hoping that would encourage his careful "twin".

Now Jake was annoyed. "I don't want to tell you!" "But I'll-" The stranger began, but Jake interrupted him. "I don't even care what your name is! Just leave me alone!" He saw his "twin's" eyes twitch. Little did he know that his "twin" just caught himself doing an eye roll, and stopped before it could count as one. "_Someone _has been having a bad day." Jack said under his breath as he looked away and onto the snow. He didn't mean for the other to hear, but unfortunately for him, he did.

"Excuse me?" Jake said, his anger starting to bubble up again. The teen suddenly looked up from his gaze on the ground and fumbled his way through an answer. "Uh… N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Jake's eyes slowly began to narrow as the corners of his mouth turned down just the slightest bit. "I thought so." He said, before huffing off again, now more frustrated and angry than ever before. Tiffany with her weird concoction of a teeth whitener, and now this? The newbie Nerd needed a break.

Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in his nervousness once he saw for sure that the annoyed stranger was out of earshot. The teen didn't want to get yelled just for asking someone what their name was. That seemed a bit too bizarre; being scolded at just for asking a simple question.

Back to the matters at hand, Jack decided to walk to Jamie's house (try to, at least, because he wasn't sure where he had landed exactly in Burgess) and see what he could do then. But first, he prepared himself all of the awkward stares and comments he would get once he gets to the busier streets. Surely no non-believer would have ever seen a teenage boy holding a staff with three hundred year old pants and a sweater with a frosted up collar. He thanked the moon he still had his powers. At least he could still freeze people or things if he really had to.

Jack was just about to leave when he heard the door slam open. Spikey blond hair popped out with pilot goggles holding it back a bit. A short, pudgy little guy stepped out, complete with some yellow dust, neat clothes with a sort of plaid design and a little black bow tie clipped onto the collar. _Sandy? _Jack wondered. Behind him came a teenager with a lab coat swinging by the door and lab goggles, looking tall and lean. His green eyes stared into Jack's blue ones. The teen with the scientist get up had an eyebrow raised. "Whoa, Jake. Where did you get that?" He said, pointing to the staff. "And how did you change in the cold?" But then, the tall boy shook his head, dismissing the thought of his friend's strange change. "Never mind. Here, I know you're probably still angry, so I made this to knock you out. You'll be calmer later." _Angry? _Jack thought, panic beginning to course through him. _Knock out? Jake? _Before he could even register clearly what the person had said, he saw a mini pill come flinging out of his hand. Soon enough, it exploded in his face, and he began to feel very sleepy… "Let's get him inside." That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Jake stomped down the sidewalk, feeling frustrated and mad at the same time. _White hair and then being questioned by a homeless guy that looks exactly like me! Could this day get any worse!? _He grumbled.

The teen's stomps slowly but surely turned into a normap-paced walk as he began to cool down. Jake was sure he had taken enough deep breaths and walks already to be calm. He even thought of Tiffany's face and didn't get as angry as before. _I'll just go back and apologize. After all, it's only white hair. They'll try to change it back. I could even help! _He reasoned with himself.

He turned on his heel, and started on his way back home, when suddenly a big hole grew right in front of him. Oddly enough, it was only dirt that he could see, not the layer of concrete that was the sidewalk. He was still trying to comprehend why a huge rabbit hole would just come out of nowhere when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He looked down in worry and saw a furry gray hand. _What? _As soon as the hand had a firm grip, it pulled, and down Jake went into the rabbit hole, screaming and scratching the walls in hopes to grab onto something. All the delicate flowers he pulled were lost as he dropped them.

He tried desperately to loosen his captor's hold of his ankle by shaking it back and forth, hitting the hand on the wall. No matter what he tried, it never loosened. It only did the opposite. "Stop it, Frostbite! And stop your screaming too! It's hurtin' my ears!" The owner of the furry hand shouted with hints of irritation in his voice. He sounded like he came from the great lands of Australia.

Jake began to ponder who this Frostbite was as he stopped his screaming for a while, much to his kidnapper's relief. The boy thumped up and down the hole, his head banging onto the ground every now and then with his back. He winced every time he slammed against the wall and dirt, but still managed to keep his squeals in.

Now, some of us may be wondering, is this the Easter Bunny? If so, how could he have grabbed onto Jake's ankle if Jake is a teenager? Well, for the first question, you would just have to read on to find out. For the second though, let's just say that he has a little sister at home still waiting for the Tooth Fairy to arrive and for holiday candy and presents to come. From all this coaxing from his sister, Jake has been forced to still believe in these so-called mythical beings. Besides, they still give him a glimmer of happiness whenever their times come around.

Continuing on with this story, Jake saw a bright light when they came near to the end of the hole. When he came out though, he was so dizzy from the ride and the head bangs, that once he thumped onto the ground, he fainted.

**Hello! So, first off (as always), I just want to say… THANK YOU! Your support (favourites, reviews, follows) have always made my day! THANK YOU! I really, truly appreciate it. You all can have a smile. :) Spread the happiness. **

**Did I update late? Had it been a week or two? Yes? No? I don't know exactly, but what I do know is that I TOOK SO LONG! SORRY! I will try to update faster, but there probably won't be any chapters this week or the next because I will have some family over and we're pretty much going to be outside for most of the week. I am going to try to update ASAP though!**

**Okay, I know, I know. This contest is about the one or more of the Guardians going to a public school. I am aware of that, but the school action might happen in the next chapter or two, so hold your horses! It will come!**

**Here are all the beautiful people who have supported me last chapter! **

**Lilythewolf23**

**Person- Thanks for the advice! I will go do that. :)**

**TurtleLover1999- Thank you! I tried to update soon. Oh well. :)**

**CottenCandy1234- Thanks!**

**Elfera- I agree. Very rude. Too bad he gets mean again this chapter.**

**pinkittwice54**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, please tell me! Thank you all so much!**

**And guess what! While I was searching up the last name "Overland" origin (I wanted the two to be at least distantly related so it would make a little sense why they would look like each other), I found out that the name came from Norway and/or England! You know what that means… ;) Jack is either English or Norwegian, most likely!**

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :) Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **


	4. Ch 3: Wake Up!

**NO HOMEWORK! WHY?**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. I only own what I made up.**

**Chapter 3 – Wake Up!**

Tiffany looked down at Jack's pale face as he laid down, not moving, in Jake's bed. "I feel so bad." She sighed as she brushed some hair out of his closed eyes. She sat on an office chair. "His skin is cold." Benjamin came up from behind her. "Don't be. It wasn't on purpose. And he was the only one that stormed out of here into the cold like that." Tiffany turned her attention to her companion. "Yeah, I guess so."

The Nerds were currently working on a new solution to return Jake's hair back to its normal colour. Too bad it's not Jake they have in the room with them.

_Beep beep!_

_Beep beep!_

Jack shifted in the bed. _What the heck is that noise?_

_Beep beep!_

_Beep beep!_

"Wake up…" It seemed to say. "Wake up…"

The boy groaned as he prayed for whatever was beeping to stop. Waking up from sleep powder isn't that easy.

He heard a door creak open. _Must be North. _He thought. He heard a little girl giggle. _That's not North… _"Jake's hair's still white." She said between her short laughs. _Jake again… I'm not Jake. _"Jake, it's almost time for school!" _School? I don't go to school. I watch people go to school, but that's it. _The little girl sighed. "Come on, Jake. Even the mention of school usually always gets you to spring out of bed."

She walked up to who she thought was her big brother and shook his shoulder. "Mommy's gonna get mad when I tell her that you didn't get up in time for school, Jake." Then, she noticed the frost-covered hoodie that her brother was wearing. "Where did you get that hoodie?" She asked. "Mm?" She finally heard him say something. "The hoodie…" The older boy flipped to his other side, no longer facing the young female. "Oh, for some time now."

Jack shuffled in the bed and sat up, yawning as he did so. "Okay, I'm up." He didn't open his eyes yet though. "Good. Mom said to make your own breakfast today. She had to leave for work early." Jack sighed. "Sure." He decided that since he is apparently this 'Jake' character, he might as well play along. It was kind of fun actually to live a human life for once. He'll call quits when he's had enough and reveal his true identity. The teen did wonder however where the real Jake went. He heard the girl's footsteps walk out of the room then close the door. "I'm still a little skeptical about the hoodie though." The girl called over her shoulder.

She found it a bit weird that her brother had a blue hoodie with frost covering the shoulders without her knowing, but she brushed it off. Knowing that he was a complete nerd, he probably just conjured that up with his friends the day before. Back in the room, something hit Jack like a ton of bricks. His plans of pretending to be human were ruined.

He was a Guardian. He still had his duties! He turned his head as his eyes shot open. They landed on the clock. _7:30 AM? I missed the meeting! It was hours ago! _ "Oh no!" He looked frantically around the room for his staff. "Ah!" he cried when he spotted it. Jack jumped out of bed, grabbed his staff, and began to run down the stairs.

Avery sat at the table eating her cereal. She had poured the milk and the cereal herself. She was very proud. Not every second grader at her school could do that yet. She heard the pounding on the stairs and knew it was her brother. Or who she thought was her brother anyway. "The meeting! I'm so late for the meeting!" The teen muttered. He dashed for the door. "Wait!" Avery cried.

Jack skidded to a stop. "You forgot your backpack!" He saw the girl step out of the kitchen and pointed with her finger. He looked down to where she was pointing and saw a dull brown coloured backpack leaning against the wall beside the front door.

In his rush, Jack just flung the bag over his shoulder. His brain didn't tell him that he didn't need it and it wasn't his. It only told him to thank the girl and pry open the door.

Well, he tried to pry open the door anyway until he realized that there were locks on it. That just gave the girl more time to shout, "Hey! You need to bring me too!" Jack knew he had to wait. The problem of the meeting flushed out of his mind. All that was in it now was waiting for the child until she was ready. He couldn't leave a kid behind, home alone. After all, his job as a Guardian is to protect the children of the world. He wasn't going slip up that task already.

Avery ran back to the kitchen and began to shovel the cereal into her mouth at top speed. When that was out of the way, she lifted the bowl to her lips and drank what milk was left. She was glad that she was already dressed for school. That was the routine anyway. Dress for school before eating breakfast.

Before dashing to her bright pink bag, she put her bowl and spoon into the sink. It was always a habit of the family. It was a good one too. "No breakfast for you?" The little girl glanced up at her brother as she slipped her arms into the backpack's straps. "Um… I'm just not that hungry this morning." He said, a little apologetically. He felt a little bad that he didn't do what the girl, or "his Mommy", told him to do. _Then again_, he thought. _I didn't eat any of the family's food, so I guess its okay. _

As they stepped out of the house, Jack already saw four teenagers about his physical age on the sidewalk, chatting to each other. "Hey! There he is!" The biggest one said in a deep voice as he pushed up his glasses to its proper place. Suddenly, the only female from the group came running in his direction… and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We tried, Jake. We tried." Jack raised an eyebrow as he awkwardly hugged her back. "Sorry about what? What did you try?" The teenage girl tilted her head back so Jack could see her face features. Nicely combed brown hair was held back with a plain light purple headband. Bright green eyes sparkled under her square-shaped spectacles. Fluffy purple earmuffs covered her ears, matching her head band quite nicely.

"You don't remember?" She asked, confusion and shock clear in her words. "No…" Jack replied. He was pretty sure that it was still Jake that they were talking about. The girl's arms unwrapped itself from him as she turned back to the little group. "Benjamin," she began. "Are you sure you didn't knock him out too hard?" The tall lean teen Jack saw the day before answered. "I'm pretty sure I didn't… Unless I accidentally mixed some of the knockout powder with the forgetful powder…" He began to mumble to himself, trying to find what went wrong.

_I need to get going! The meeting is way over and I still need to get to North to ask him what I missed! And this is my first meeting! _Jack was getting a bit impatient and worried now. It was mandatory that the Guardians attend each and every meeting. The only exceptions were if you had someone there say you were going to be absent, and no one knew about his little situation.

Back at the Pole, indeed the meeting went by. A long time ago. Tooth went back to Tooth Palace a couple hours ago so she could see how her Tooth Fairies were doing. Sandy just came back from creating dreams and sending them to children across the globe. Really the Guardians left there were the Sandman himself, North and Bunny. It definitely wasn't going to be Easter egg hunting season any time soon, so Bunny figured, why not? He'll stay for a while. Especially when Frostbite is still passed out. The Easter Bunny found it weird that the teen would wear a coat though, and why he didn't seem as pale as he usually does. North got the coat off just a few minutes ago and there was the boy, all dressed up in proper and neat clothes. Bunny observed the fainted boy, who lay on the couch, from a distance in an arm chair. He had the full Geek Nerd set: a striped collared shirt with a formal looking sweater over it, pressed brown pants with the classic belt and golden belt buckle… And he was actually wearing shoes for once! The only thing missing now is the glasses and braces.

"Is he up yet?" A voice questioned in a Russian accent. "Nope, not yet." Bunny turned to see North at the door, peeking in. The big man then stepped in the room and walked next to Bunny. "He… looks a little strange, no?" He commented. "Yup. How did he get all those clothes? And the shoes?" North shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to play dress up to have fun." Bunny shook his head. "How could he find clothes like that just lying around?"

"Maybe he went into a clothing store?"

"I doubt it."

At that moment, the Sandman floated in. He gave a small wave to the two as he drifted to "Jack".

Sandman peered over his face. To Jake, it was really bad timing to finally wake up.

**OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY! Homework and music practice and everything! It got in the way of me and writing! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :(**

**Sorry again if this was kind of short/bad to you. I still have to do homework after this, and I'm trying to do everything in one day, but I'm not very sure how that is working out so far. **

**Usually, this is also the time where I give shout outs to all you people who reviewed, followed, or favourited… but as you know, I still have work to do. So, I promise I will do them next chapter. Next chapter will have shout outs to people that have supported me from this chapter and the last one. PINKY PROMISE! :) I still appreciate all your help though! THANK YOU! :D**

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :) Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **


End file.
